Desire: A Reason To Breathe
by Aozoran
Summary: Eighth In The 'Desire' Series: An mission gone wrong, forces Prowl and Jazz to confront the feelings that exist between them. With interesting results...


**Author's Note: **XD AS PROMISED! JAZZ AND PROWL XD ^________________________^ I think it turned out pretty well! This story is set half on Cybertron sometime during the war and the last little bit is when their on Earth. XD ^________^ ENJOY! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot XD I would love to own them though!

* * *

Pads lay scattered in organised piles across the entire surface of the berth, each one carefully lined up surrounding the black and white Mech as he sprawled out on his belly, head propped on an arm as he was reading the text before him steadily. Prowl flickered a glance towards the chronometer on the wall, the red numbering revealing that it was a few minutes past the time Jazz was due to get off duty. He shifted slightly; limbs stretching a touch before settling back down too sore to get up again, his whole frame _ached_ in places he didn't know could ache… The cramped chair in his small office enough to leave even his patience tattered around the edges, but still he endured it.

His head dropped down against one arm, chin tipping to the side slightly, listening intently for any sound of the doors opening, a stray little hopeful feeling beginning to spark in his chassis before he was forcefully pushing it away. The shared quarters were a necessity rather than being optional, the small military installation too small to house so many Mechs comfortably. Prowl had ended up with Jazz as a 'roommate'.

The pair ending up also with one berth between them, the big thing built for a Mech double their size, but no one on base was that big...

Prowl had logically concluded that he would soon enough find the intrusion into his organised world would result drastically in either one of two possibilities, Jazz would either request reassignment or Prowl would. Both conclusions after only an Orn had become obsolete. Jazz had arrived and melted into Prowl's quarters, into Prowl's very existence as if he had always been there. The logical tactician had found himself thriving in the presence of the other, new plans and strategies formed when Jazz challenged his reasonings, their arguments sometimes quiet other times passionate… But neither ever left. An argument and then a concession on either part, then the world would fall back into logical order.

He could have remained in his office to work on these reports, but he had soon decided to return to their shared quarters, waiting for Jazz. Waiting quietly for the return of the one who mattered most to his processors, Jazz kept him balanced, challenged him… forced him to reconsider… But also soothed… that music voice easing the stress away… and in a rare moment a servo would touch against Prowl's frame, a palm warm and comforting.

Doorwings twitched suddenly, his head lifting slightly from his arm, aware of the presence that suddenly filled the room, sensors suddenly registering the arrival. Jazz was so silent… so swift that even Prowl's finely tuned sensors couldn't pick him up until he was close enough. But Jazz would pause, stand perfectly still and wait until Prowl picked him up… before stepping into the bedroom, the two of them so accustomed…

"Jazz." Amber optics brightened slightly in welcome beneath his crimson chevron, lips turning upwards into a very slight smile, before he was settling back down with his chin on one forearm.

"Hey there, Prowler."

That nickname again. It just made Prowl smile just that little more brightly to himself. It had irritated him at first, but soon he began warming to it. It was something special between them.

"Thankyou for da Cube dis mornin'." Jazz was coming over towards the berth, beginning to pick up the 'finished pile' and set it on the desk on Prowl's side of the room, staking them neatly after orns of practice. "Ya didn't need ta do that…"

"You needed the energy. It was the most logical option at the time to provide…"

"_Thankyou_." Jazz repeated again, a finger lightly brushing against Prowl's calf softly, lingering against it for a moment before pulling away.

Amber optics blinked once, before nodding, feeling the surge of some small pride that his action had been so well received.

Soon enough music was pouring out of the sound system set up by the data terminal, the 'hip hop' of Cybertron's latest band that still ran the underground bars filled the bedroom, quiet but loud enough to be clear. Prowl's frame relaxed further, the routine and music steadying his once frustrated nerves…

The silent feet suddenly became louder, Jazz adjusting his walk every so slightly so that his stabiliser servos clicked against the plating, the sound reassuring Prowl and helping him know exactly where the other Mech was. A sigh of contentment soon flowed out of Prowl, the pad dropping onto the bed as he lay there, just listening to the sound of Jazz dancing a little to the music, singing along with the words.

Their relationship was not a physical one. But… whatever had developed slowly between them was something Prowl craved deeply to keep in his life. Jazz was a part of his existence, a major very necessary part, without him Prowl would certainly fall apart. Existing without the Saboteur's presence was no longer an option to him. He hoped that to some degree Jazz felt the same way about him.

"I'm curious."

Curiosity? Jazz had that in abundance. And hands that just had to touch everything that interested him… such a sensual creature…

"About?" His tone was calm, his doorwings settling back down against his back, though they were still twitching ever so slightly to sense the other Mech's approach as his optics offlined for a long moment.

"Doorwings."

A brow ridge lifted sharply at that even though it was hidden against his arm, his body settled down his sensitive doorwings twitching slightly in interest, something warm creeping up through his tanks, the strange bubble of… desire coiled just there… Something usually suppressed fiercely… but right now… he let it out from under his control, let the feeling simmer there… the desire to be touched _there_.

"What about them?"

Jazz's head was twisted to gaze down at those ever so slightly twitching wings, watching them twist slightly against that long lean back, flattening themselves down again the moment Prowl realised what they were doing. Optics focused on them, lips twitching ever so slightly in clear interest.

"Just how sensitive are they?"

Prowl's head shifted slightly as he glanced over at the silvery Mech, amber optics dimmed slightly, his frame clearly relaxed and receptive of any of Jazz's rather strange requests. "Why don't you come and find you?"

"Prowler?" The Saboteur was clearly surprised by the response, watching in amazement as those wings shifted upwards, twisting slightly and almost… waggling at him in clear invitation.

"Considering I am not going to hear the end of this particular curiosity of yours if I do not stop it now and answer it clearly. Logic dictates the clearest solution is usually the best choice." Physical pleasure was not something Prowl indulged in to any degree, his logic processors deciding that it was too much of a distraction and should not be indulged in for any reason. However, exceptions could be made for Jazz. Prowl desired that touch… wanted a chance to have those agile hands on his frame. "Go ahead."

"Yah serious?"

"Indeed."

And there was a flutter of movement, so swift that his sensors almost whirled when he felt the presence hovering over him, a warm aft brushing against his leg as Jazz sat on his side of the bed on the edge. And a warm fingertip was sliding down ever so faintly across the edge of one wing, slowly drifting across the warm edge of it. Every sensor across both of them suddenly came alive in a rush of pure heat that caught Prowl by surprise; he tensed for a moment, trying to get himself back under control. But that doorwing pressed upwards into the touch, encouraging Jazz to continue his stroking.

"You… you sure, Prowler?"

"_Please_…"

Jazz let out a heated rush of air at the sound of that plea, his other servo was gently sliding beneath the doorwing, lifting it slowly as his fingertips were touching against the underside, catching the faintest of sounds escaping Prowl, the Mech's back arching ever so slightly from the contact. The smooth sensory panels before him were warming quickly under his touch, before he dared to press just a touch harder, tracing out a seam slowly, and Prowl almost jumped out of his armour, his entire body trembling ever so slightly.

The Mech was struggling to remain still, struggling to keep down the soft sounds that wished to escape his lips, if Jazz knew exactly what he was doing to Prowl it was most likely he would stop… And Prowl couldn't let that happen, now that he had discovered just how much he craved the feeling of those servos upon him… How much he desired to have Jazz touch against him, the small silver frame was leaning in slightly against his thigh, the heat spreading upwards… _Please don't stop… please don't leave…_

That doorwing was twitching happily, settling into Jazz's grip with a contented flutter.

It was a slow exploration, Jazz slowly mapping out every line across those sensitive panels, feeling the body beneath his touch twitch with pleasure, the almost inaudible sounds escaping Prowl making Jazz just a hint bolder, the hope that had been hidden deep within the Saboteur's Spark was surfacing as he was allowed in this quiet moment to give such pleasure to the other Mech… It was so strange, yet so wonderful he didn't manage to say anything as he was tracing upwards along one edge of a wing, to the joint…

"JAZZ!" A startled cry of his name escaped Prowl, body shuddering with he heat that was rocking through him, clamping down on the sound, he was trying to calm his shivering frame.

"You… Prowler?"

"Please… Jazz… sate your curiosity."

More like sate the burning in his systems… But Jazz was more than eager to 'finish', his fingers curled along the sensitive edges of those wings, feeling them pressing even harder against his fingers, curious he could just catch a glimpse of Prowl's face, watching ever part of it relax with each wave of pleasure. When he abruptly found himself touching a sensor node hidden within the edge of the hinge, a muffled wail of his name sounded against the pillow…

Repeating the movement again, that back arched, hips squirming helplessly against the waves of sudden heat that rose upwards, making him clamp down on the moans that were escaping him. It was almost erotic what they were doing it… Jazz had been given a chance to please Prowl… and Prowl got the chance to allow those hands to touch him… both benefiting quite a bit.

But soon enough, those fingers were curling more firmly into the gap, pressing upwards, stroking and Prowl was suddenly trembling and shaking wildly beneath him, frame hot and almost burning under his touch. And he was shuddering as overload struck him, carrying him suddenly up and over the edge and his frame sank strutless against the berth, systems desperately attempting to such air into his systems. And he offlined for a few moments from the sheer pleasure that had caught him…

Jazz smiled to himself, leaning over Prowl, fingers slipping down between those wings, taking the opportunity to slowly run his hand over that warm helm, tracing out the red chevrons, trailing across back across the sensitive antenna lightly, memorising each line and slowly slipped down across that slender back, pressing between those trembling doorwings. He could feel that Spark beating just beneath his touch, his own Spark trembling happily in response to knowing that he had… just _overloaded _Prowl.

He couldn't help the soft almost disbelieving chuckle that escaped him…

"What are you chuckling about?"

"Nothin'… nothin'…" The Mech cleared his vocal processor, before he was glancing down into the amber optic that was watching him, Prowl clearly too relaxed to get up or even move a little.

A low rumbling, rather sexy growl escaped Prowl, his head twisting to pin the other Mech with an almost dirty look, one that spoke of something that… "Come here."

"Wha?"

"I said come here."

Jazz shifted closer, that sexy voice working magic on him, before he suddenly found himself tugged backwards and rolled, ending up tucked tightly against Prowl's side underneath a warm doorwing that pressed down against Jazz's chassis softly. An arm wrapped around the slender waist of the silver Mech, cuddling him surprisingly against a still very hot chassis, a face pressing in against the edge of Jazz's helm.

"Prowler?" He whispered uncertainly, melting into the contact, desperate to be allowed to stay within that embrace, the first ever on their berth. His frame snuggled in closer, sinking into those arms quite willingly.

"Just for tonight. Just… for tonight."

And Jazz could have sworn he felt the brush of lips against the back of his helm, before he felt Prowl curl in closer, chassis pressed against the silvery Mech's back. The frame relaxing quickly as recharge overtook him… leaving Jazz wondering…

But happy… Those arms were all he wanted… The embrace… and for one night he would have them.

* * *

Cuffs chaffed roughly at his wrist joints, the harsh metal cutting deeply into exposed wires and the ruined brown and grey armour he wore. A dangerous weight rested against his back, his wrist being tugged painfully hard upwards, his joints protesting against the strength used, metal creaking as he was being forcefully pinned against the wall. A harsh snarl escaped the black and white Mech behind him, doorwings flaring in fury, trembling with the force of all the emotions that ran threw the Tactician's systems... His logic circuits were glitching badly, sparking slightly...

Jazz was struggling, his body burning with confusion, caught between the worry and the desire that strummed through him at being pinned like that... but a Mech he adored... Scorched, ruined armour had half fused together, the releases melted together. Effectively trapping Jazz within the hideous armour that had been used as his camouflage on his last mission, almost completely unrecognizable even to Prowl's sensors.

The air was knocked out of his chassis, his hands being pressed against the middle of his back, Prowl leaning into him, his helm suddenly smashing up against the wall, pinned there by a strong servo... Jazz couldn't escape... he was trapped, his joints aching... parts fused and scorched... his transponder, the only evidence he had of who he really was had been shattered by flying shrapnel. He tried to whisper Prowl's name, anything to tell the other who he was. But his vocals came out as a gravelly croak.

"Lemme go... Prowl."

A snarl of rage and he was being smashed back into the wall, the Tactician was beyond most reasoning, someone had to pay... he would find who was responsible for Jazz's death. No one would be safe from him. No one! His anguish was overwhelming, pain... terror... he could not exist without Jazz. It was not an option. He would not be left behind. He would gain justice for the destruction of that most beautiful life... for that one amazing thing in his life... And then he would let his systems drown in his grief, he would fall into that welcoming blackness, never to surface again.

"It was you, wasn't it?" A deadly cold whisper hissed against the saboteur's audio, hot and filled with inconsolable rage and grief, those amber optics were narrowed, burning brightly in that ash pale face. "It was _**you!**_"

The Mech flinched at the raw emotions that filled that usually calm voice, surprised at the intensity of them. He didn't understand... What was Prowl talking about? "Let meh..."

"Shut up!"

Helm thumping against the cold metal of the wall, his entire frame being crushed even harder than before, he was gasping for air, confusion assailing him. Prowl should have been in their berth, still in recharge... Jazz had been hoping to return before the other Mech awoke... His mission had not gone well... He had managed to infiltrate deep into the Decepticon installation disguised as the mercenary Hustler, who was still in the Autobot's brig. Jazz had set the charges after he had gathered the information from the 'Con computers, but he had been caught... A stray bolt of energy had grazed one of the lead wires to one of the explosives. The detonation had torn through the facility, the first shockwave throwing Jazz like a ragdoll out one of the upper windows, saving his life... But flame and superheated shrapnel had rained down on him as he smashed into the top of one of the smaller buildings.

His joints were aching from the strike against heavy metal, his cables stressed and strained. The armour dented and melted, fusing it in places onto his base frame. He didn't look like himself at all... Prowl had known he had been at that facility... but... not that he was in this armour.

"He's dead because of you." Those sensuous lips were inches from his audio, the sound sent sparks of worry through Jazz's frame. He didn't fear Prowl… He trusted him far too much… "I know you, _slag-spawned_ deserter. You warned them… Warned them Jazz was coming."

That clever mind, working and spinning the most elaborate of plots… Jazz admired that swift and sharp mind that could run through tactics and strategies with lightning precision. But here… here that mind had tried to find someone to hold accountable.

"I should have… I should have been with him. _Protected_ him."

"Prowl…" Struggling harder, his frame was shuddering under the force applied, needing to see that face… knowing something had gone terribly wrong within the other Mech's head. It had been Orns since those logic circuits had glitched up, since Prowl had seen it necessary to switch on his emotional suppressor unit. Jazz had been thrilled to learn he had been the reason Prowl had begun to relax a little, to express himself just a touch more…

"_**SHUT UP**_, you slagging piece of filth!"

Those filthy words coming from Prowl was a first for Jazz, he had never heard Prowl use such language before. This was getting worse, his internal communications were fried and he was certain no one else had caught his presence on the scanners as he tried to get back to base desperate for repair.

"Its me!" Jazz's voice was distorted through the use of a vocal implant, his usual warm and musical tones were replaced by the harsh gravelly tones of Hustler. "Prowler! Please…"

"_How do you know that name?_" The anger was back in full force, a hand sliding upwards across his throat, catching against weakened Energon lines, forcing his head up and back, blazing amber optics meeting the cold steel of the heavy visor that covered most of Jazz's face. The blast mask having prevented his facial plates from being half smashed in his fall, long cracks ran down one side of it, metal pieces fused to the surface, where it had bubbled from the raw heat of the flames.

"I was 'da one ta give it to yah." He was trying to speak as he usually did… but his voice warped and garbled, the sounds mangling together just as badly as his body was.

Confusion clouded those optics, a slight glitter of blue sparks cascaded down behind them, logic circuits attempting to make sense of it. Before denial and anger overrode them, his emotions driving him forwards, this was the enemy… this was the one responsible for taking the only person Prowl had ever _loved_. His Spark was burning… twisting… shuddering… trying to speak through the chaos… trying to confirm that the body pinned against his own was the desired one. But Prowl's logic circuits were screaming otherwise. Jazz was dead, the reports confirmed the fact there had been no survivors, except now for Hustler. This Mech should have been locked away… How had he escaped to warn the enemy?

"Jazz gave it to me. _Not __**you**_. Jazz…" Strong shoulders shuddered heavily, the rage replaced with unbearable unexplainable grief, his vocal unit was choked up, stealing his words and clogging his intakes. Doorwings fluttering madly, each clamped down sob rattled them almost painfully. "Gave it to _me_…"

"Listen ta me!" He was pressing his knees against the wall, shoving against it, ramming hard back into Prowl, almost being stopped dead in his tracks by the sheer strength of the other Mech, but the back of his stabilizer servos slammed into Prowl's shin plates, forcing him back a step… Enough room to move. His body twisted, joints squealing as he was rolling his shoulders, needing to get his hands in front of him, the cuffs still locked firmly about him… These ones the particular ones he had given Prowl… ones that even he couldn't get out of…

Feet struck the wall, his shoulder thumping square into the middle of Prowl's chassis, his weight thrusting against him and dropping them both hard to the ground, Prowl instantly attempting to catch the cuffs… when Jazz twisted sharply, straddling those slender hips, his legs folding back to lock over knee joints, pressing down heavily before he was catching up Prowl's wrists in both his own, thrusting them down over the Mech's head. Their bodies pressed chassis to chassis, intimately close, their Sparks clammering within both of them, the proximity almost intoxicating for him. Prowl beneath him… Bucking sharply under the 'camouflaged' Mech, howls of anger escaping Prowl's vocal capacitors, the grief again being transformed into mindless driven fury. The two emotions battled for supremacy… neither quite willing until…

Prowl was certain the other Mech carried a weapon.

"End it!" Prowl was crying out, amber optics staring up at the Bot pinning him down, knowing that a weapon was just inches away from being pulled on him… Death was close. So close and he would welcome it… Welcome the coldness knowing that he would be able to find Jazz… He wouldn't be left behind again. He would be with him, in the Matrix or wherever it was Jazz had gone. "Kill me." Death was preferable to an existence without Jazz. Even though his love had gone unspoken… unsaid…

"_Kill me… please_." A whisper… _"I can't be without him… just kill me…"_

Jazz froze as if shot himself, optics wide behind the darkly tinted visor, his Spark clenching within his chest and almost extinguished itself at those words. "Prowler… No!" Their chassis pressed together slightly and he could feel the sobs of soul deep pain there within the other Mech, feel the tremble in that chassis. "Primus! No Prowler… Please… I'm here!"

"Please…" That chest heaved heavily, droplets of cleanser fluid was slowly seeping out from under shutters, streaking down across the usually strong and calm face. "End it."

"Prowler… please, look at me." The voice was not his own… this amour was not his own and the love of his life was begging him to kill him. Raw pain battled with the horror that surged in Jazz's chest, gazing down at Prowl, his grip softened, thumbs sliding against the inside of those wrists, wishing he could do something…

Anything…

His face.

It was not something he showed people… the visor always down to give him an air of anonymity, his face was the one thing the saboteur never changed…

Prowl had glimpsed it once… a reflection in the reflector panel when Jazz had once looked up from a small repair to find Prowl watching him when his visor was half raised, the few moments when they had actually been face to face... That clever mind would recognize it again… If anything Prowler had to recognize it, he just had to…

"I'm 'ere." He was there, charred, burnt and fraying at the edges.

Fingers were tugging at the blast mask, the components tearing away beneath his fingers, the cool air stinging his metallic skin, his jaw set as he gazed down at the Mech beneath him, his Spark breaking apart at the sight of those tears, his fingers released those hands, which remained where they were, grief having finally won over Prowl. Slowly his servos dropped down, fingers attempting to rub tenderly at the droplets, catching them as they were falling, his weight still pinning the large frame.

"Kill me please…" A sobbing gasp for air escaped a half choked vocal capacitor, that jaw quivering slightly, the emotional suppression subroutines giving away completely, the full weight of his emotions filling him. "End this worthless existence. Let me… let me go… to him…" Those processors struggled to understand why there were gentle fingers on his face, touching him in ways he had desired… desired to have Jazz touching him… like last night… those hands sliding over his doorwings over his back slightly… slow gentle… but with a restrained passion that could burst free at any moment.

Jazz had been everything to him.

Prowl loved him. Loved him so much his Spark hurt with the strength of the emotion.

But… Jazz would never desire him…

Hadn't he accepted that logical conclusion? Hadn't he spent all those quiet moments sitting and running through it, again and again… desperate to know that there was hope for him to be able to win that love in return. The other Mech's curiosity and friendship was about as much as Prowl would ever see… But it had been enough. Just having Jazz with him… knowing that the other hadn't… hadn't gone to another…

Jazz had always returned to him.

"I… can't… I can't function without him… please…"

"Slag dis thin'!"

He would look at Prowl with his own optics, prove to him somehow that he was right there…Those words were haunting his Spark…

The words made Prowl look up at the other Mech, his confusion deepening when he watched those cuffed hands catch at the edge of the black tinted visor, fingers gripping beneath the sensitive edges. The spiderweb of cracks along one side growing deeper as those servos tore the visor from his helm… fragments tinkling against Prowl's armour, as a servo rubbed across his facial plates. Before sliding back, bright blue optics shuttering slightly for a moment.

Prowl stared.

Jazz… the face was Jazz's. Logic circuits frazzled. It didn't compute… that face could not be on Hustler.

Systems choked.

And one word came to him.

Beautiful.

_Prowl leaned against the doorframe gazing into the white tiled cleanser, his helm resting lightly against the edge, just watching the slow graceful movements of his friend. His arms resting across his chest, taking in every one of those sleek lines, appreciating the well rounded aft and strong shoulders, but it was the reflection in the mirror that caught him. Just watching as Jazz was repairing his jaw carefully, small welds being made and smoothed. _

_And to his shock and utter delight, the dark tinted visor was sliding upwards slightly, retracting a little into that silvery helm; blue optics flickered slightly against the dim light. The beautiful features of the other Mech being revealed, the sleek lines enchanting every part of Prowl as he watched, being given a few moments to commit that striking face to his memory circuits. When Jazz suddenly looked up, catching the glint of white and black in the reflective surface, head jerked upwards as he realised he was being watched… _

_Spinning about, the silvery Mech was staring, their optics locked, Jazz's jaw dropping at the faint flicker of desire that danced through those steady amber optics. A quiet shiver of desire flashed through his systems, suddenly feeling wanted… Catching the slight twitch in that jaw, the look of appreciation vanishing back into the calm mask that usually covered those features. _

"_Prowler?" Jazz hesitated as he stood there, face half exposed, his optics wide and bright beneath the edge of his visor. _

"_Beautiful." _

What?_ It had been so soft that Jazz was certain that he hadn't heard correctly. Prowl had just called him… beautiful. But Prowl had never so much as… or hadn't he? Those glances… A heated shiver rippled through Jazz's frame, those glances he caught sometimes at the oddest moments… Prowl watching him silently… _

_Prowl pushed off where he had been leaning against the doorframe, taking a step backwards, twisting away before Jazz could react, but those amber-gold optics glanced back over the edge of a doorwing. Lips twitched upwards into a vague impression of a smile, one that was for Jazz alone. And the saboteur couldn't help staring at that back, his mouth open slightly in attempt to form words… _

"**Very** _beautiful." _

_Then he was gone, leaving Jazz frozen there in the middle of the cleanser, trying to process what had just happened._

"Prowler. It's me. I'm all right… I'm right here." Jazz let out a watery laugh, finding one of those servos and drew it upwards, spreading the long graceful fingers to press against his cheek plate, pressing firmly into that strong palm. "Slag this armour… Damn this vocal modulator too… See, Prowler… it's me. I'm fine… right here with you…" Sliding his head against that palm he was twisting to drop a warm kiss against the smooth metal, nuzzling it with all the affection that welled up within him.

More sparks…

Amber optics staring upwards, Spark shuddering at the contact, that kiss against his hand. The softest of contacts… The feeling of those servos… so familiar…

No.

He had felt… he had felt the sharp jolt of pain… a few he couldn't explain within his Spark, jolting him horribly from recharge, the fear and suddenly… nothing. A cold emptiness that left him shuddering with raw terror, his frame stumbling through the base, crashing into people as he went, needing to get to the command centre… Prowl had been greeted with the reports from Blaster… and the flames that engulfed the slightly recognisable shape of the Decepticon Base.

"_Jazz's signal terminated a moment after the first blast… First scans… reveal nothing… no signs of any survivors." _

_Optimus Prime turned from the first reports coming in, the big Mech watching Prowl sink to his knees on the decking right in the middle of the command centre, expression disbelieving as tears slid down across the Mech's pale face plates. And Prime and several of the others couldn't move as they stared at the usually calm and perfectly logical Tactician break down into silent sobs of pure grief… _

"_Prowl… I didn't realise…" A hand reached to comfort him, but he flinched away, his shoulders sagging, his despair consuming him, as did his anger… Jazz was not careless… Someone was responsible… responsible for the death of his beloved. They would pay, they would pay and then… Prowl would follow after Jazz. He wouldn't be left behind. _

Staring up almost blindly, Prowl inhaled deeply, sensitive nose catching the faintest hint of… Jazz's polish… the weakest of scents, beneath the acrid burn the unfamiliar stench of that battered brown armour. Senses reacted, his Spark singing wildly, the thing had long ago worked out just what his processors were now taking in. That scent grew stronger, clearer as he inhaled again.

"Prowler… that's it…" Jazz was feeling the body freeze beneath his own, relief surging through his systems, knowing that something had clicked, it might not have been his face… but something about him had teased those perceptive receptors.

Encouragement was needed.

His elbows rested on either side of that chassis, almost unbalancing himself where he was straddling Prowl's frame, their bodies intimately shifting together just once. Before his cuffed hands dropped to that strong chassis, pressing against the armour just over that Spark, wrists twisting, both palms pressing down against the metal. The warmth that surged through him, the recognition warming every part of him, his terror over Prowl's breakdown fading under the quiet reassurance from that Spark. Jazz's responding with a burst of comfort and love, coiling about Prowl's through the fragile connection between them.

Lips found those trembling ones, covering them softly at first, gentle, reassuring… but the spike of pure desire and something else surged through his systems. That mouth didn't stay still for long beneath his, hands were suddenly clasping the back of his helm, drawing him closer… a glossa was sliding upwards, brushing against the soft inner edge of his lips before plunging into his mouth. Prowl was kissing him like he was drowning, and he was… Fingers were curving about audios and sliding upwards across antennas in an intimate caress… Jazz gasped, giving Prowl to pull him deeper into that kiss, glossa tasting him, stealing the air from within the smaller Mech. They were caught and twisted up in the contact, Sparks synching rapidly, their frames heating slightly.

"_Jazz_."

Golden optics were clearing, those tears were falling faster as relief filled Prowl, knowing that Jazz was right there… very much alive… Emotions were still flying freely, the Mech not knowing what to do, his circuits beginning to overheat again under so many feelings raging through him.

He was still drowning…

"I'm here."

Fingers rubbed against the warm chassis, wishing he could embrace Prowl, but his hands were still trapped within those cuffs, his writs yanking against them slightly trying to free himself. And he was flopping forwards completely, their chassis bumping against each other again, rubbing ever so slightly together. His lips brushed softly over every inch of those precious facial plates, reassuring softly, feeling the slight hitch in the chassis beneath him, the contact working like a charm.

"I'm here, Prowler. I promise. I really am here."

And his own systems choked up, the words that had escaped this Mech strangling his Spark, Prowl had wanted to offline himself… to follow him… He hadn't realised just how strongly Prowl had felt about him… Prowl never did anything by halves…

"How… could ya say dat? How could yah ask me ta kill ya?" A sob escaped his vocal capacitor, his cuffed hands thumping heavily against the other Mech's chest, feeling those hands still where they had been lightly brushing against his helm. "How could ya?! Why?!"

In the face of Jazz's tears, Prowl felt the rush of guilt… suddenly realising exactly what had happened… His fingers curled around those cuffs, stilling them… The touch and present of that Spark working like a charm on his systems, soothing them enough for him to at least think a little more coherently. "I couldn't live without you. I honestly can't imagine existed… without you at my side."

"Wha?"

Anger bubbled into confusion, both of them caught up by the force of emotions screaming through them, their Sparks begging for something neither understood. Prowl had all the answers that Jazz needed. Prowl was stroking a finger across Jazz's throat, his finger pads brushing against the hidden modulator pressed against vocal capacitors. He wanted Jazz's voice… He couldn't stand hearing this voice… from his Jazz's beautiful lips. And a jolting surge fried it, the soft gasp… was pure music to his audios… Jazz…

"I love you."

The slender jaw dropped, staring down at the Bot beneath him, his fuelpump rushing madly into action, his expression truly one of surprise. Did… Prowl just… say that?

"I love you Jazz. I don't know since when." Prowl cleared his voice, suddenly unbearably nervous, as his arms were slowly curling about the battered frame above him, the cuffs falling free of those hands, which were being cradled against his chassis between them. "I just realised one day that I loved you. That the thought of ever been without you was truly unbearable. I could not exist without you… your gentleness, your laughter… your joy… your care for me." He would say all that was within him… let himself be judged with the slender shred of hope that he would be loved in return. "You are so… so _beautiful_. How you managed to put up with me… I shall never know, but I am grateful to have you here… safe… But I know… you most likely don't feel the same way… I understand if you wish to…"

"Ya love me?"

"Yes."

"Ya slagging glitch-aft." Jazz was trembling with the heat of his emotions, from one end of the spectrum to the other in such a short space of time. "I've love ya forever. I thought ya would see… If I stayed lon' 'nough… Maybe I shoulda been more obvious?"

"You…"

"Love ya, Prowler." His arms were wrapping about that frame, feeling the arms close around him tightly like they had the night before, cradling him tenderly against that warm chassis. "Ya da one who's beautiful."

Heat rushed through Prowl's systems, his facial plates were pressing against the silvery helm, his lips brushing against the warm metal, tipping hat head up slightly and kissing Jazz long and slow. The world around them fading away, his doorwings twitched… sensing that body, the slow shift of their frames so intimately close.

"You love me."

"Yep!" A brilliant grin ran across those features, blue optics sparkling in raw delight, glossa brushing over his own lips tasting Prowl on them. "And ya Prowler, love me." That voice was smiling too…

"_**Slag**_ yes…" The Mech whispered, his gaze flickering over that smiling face, unable to help the heat that overwhelmed him, the desperate physical need to express his love and reassure every single one of his senses that Jazz was truly there in his arms… beneath that hideous armour, he had to have Jazz completely back… "Need…" Strong hands were moving across Jazz's frame, the logical conclusion to be 'most certain' this was Jazz was to get rid of that _hideous _charred armour.

A startled gasp escaped Jazz when fingers were sliding against his armour, tracing out seams and every line across his frame. Digits dug in against the melted latches, curling hard about them, forcefully prying them apart… Baring the sleek familiar silver metal beneath, hands were sliding against his frame, caressing wires softly, learning each new exposed piece of Jazz's frame.

"Prowler… Oh… _Primus_…" His back arched sharply when those fingers caressed intimately across sensory nodes, the pain that had been throbbing through his systems evaporating under that touch, being replaced completely with an tremendous roar of heat. His face reflected his surprise and overwhelming need, his desire for this to continue, he wanted nothing more… than to fall into these arms and never surface again. "Please…"

Hips were shifting rocking upward, bucking against his in a slow rolling dance of heat that was scorching upward between them. He couldn't help the moan that was being dragged from his lips, their frames shifting together… not caring that they were between two buildings just outside of the Autobot base, hidden only by that… visible from above… but they couldn't help the heat. Desire coiled through every system, waving an intricate web between them, their Sparks begging for freedom.

"So beautiful."

Jazz was arching into those slow caresses, still straddling Prowl's hips, their codpieces pressed together, sliding slowly against each other as Jazz rocked there unable to hold still. Fingers were dancing, more armour clattering to the ground around them, exposing more of the silvery circuits. A moan of Prowl's nickname escaped him, blue optics glowing fiercely as he pressed into those hands encouraging him…

Rocking forwards slowly, he was dropping his gazed down towards the Mech beneath him, Prowl's expression was tantalising, bright golden amber optics were burning with such intensity, Jazz thought they might blow… all that yearning. And the sudden understanding struck the silvery Mech, Prowl wasn't cold at all, somewhere in that frame lurked a dangerously _passionate_ Mech who had been too long denied.

"And ya, Prowler look _delicious_." Servos brushed slowly over warm chest plates, brushing upwards slowly, across sensitive struts dipping back to touch the edge of those doorwings that were trapped beneath Prowl's frame. Slowly trailing a heated line across the edge of one of them, he felt the body beneath his arch and almost buck him off. Dipping forwards again gracefully, his bare chassis rubbed up teasingly against Prowl's chassis, those hands still sliding over every inch of his frame, pressing against his aft as he leaned…

A heated mouth was closing around an antenna, lapping slowly from base to tip, before his whole mouth slipped around it sucking on it hard, denta teasing the metal hotly, the black and white Mech groaning pinning those swaying hips against his own, fingers caressing against his codpiece, tracing against the outside of it slowly. A hot moan escaped Jazz as he tried to swallow that sound around that antenna in his mouth, hips pressing instantly into the touch. Before his mouth was popping off the antenna, licking it with the warm flick of a glossa before his head was sliding downwards, "Ya… taste… even better…"

A sharp rush of air was inhaled through his intakes of that mouth were touching the joint between Doorwing and back, glossa trailing another the inner edge… familiar with it from the night before… however, this time he was getting unrestrained very _sexy_ sounds form the Mech beneath him.

"Jazz… you…Oooh…." A low rumbling purr escaped Prowl, optics darkening almost dangerously… His hunger only increasing with those fingers touching him so intimately.

And suddenly his entire frame rolled, trapping his lover's frame beneath his own, doorwings flaring wide and invited that touch, but his hands were sliding down across Jazz's face, memorising each beloved seam and plate, head dipping in, his mouth closing over the one beneath his. His glossa stroking and tasting that mouth hotly, his fingers caressing that Spark casing that tapped softly against his own, tracing the seam slowly, his other servo was plunging into sensitive circuitry down below, curling within sensitive wires, he was seeking out the sensors there… Rubbing over them hotly, feeling those hips arch and buck into him with a cry of his name, Jazz helplessly giving into the feelings.

"Prowler… I can't… can't wait… please…"

And the casing was cycling back, and a brilliant flicker of blue appeared beneath him, and Prowl couldn't help the invitation, his hand slipping forwards stroking against the edge of that casing tenderly, feeling the body beneath his squirming helpless. Before his servo was slowly curling about that Spark, feeling the throb of its weight in his palm and he sent a warm wave of loving energy and data to him… Stroking across the glowing surface, Jazz was almost shrieking with pleasure under his touch, that smaller frame arched sharply.

Systems burning hot to the touch as his hips pressed into that other hand, before legs were coiling around Prowl's hips, attempting to squeeze that hand away. Connectors flashing out and Jazz was jacking into Prowl's systems, the pair of them arching together with the ecstasy that surged through every circuit pathway they had. The sounds from Jazz were unbelievable and they were making him shudder and his casing was cycling too… reacting to the begging pleas that filled the air for them to join together finally… to complete something they had both longed for.

"PROWLER! Please… _please_…"

"As you wish." And his hand was slowly and reluctantly sliding away from that Spark, giving it one last soft caress before his frame was leaning in, the edges of their casings fitting perfectly together. Prowl engaged the connectors, their frames being suddenly pulled tight together, melting together as they were meant to, though the cold metal beneath Jazz was harsh and unyielding he couldn't help but forget about his discomfort… the ache in his systems when… He could feel the other Mech… Feel the heat radiating through that big frame…

However, it was the first touch of Sparks, they knew they were falling.

Sparks which had always known… spun around each other, like two tiny stars, glittering and glimmering with feelings that filled them both and spilled over, their shells brushing up against each other… Tiny threads weaving about, invisible lines of energy bonding them together, spirally closer with each orbit.

Prowl was shuddering as fingers were stroking across his doorwings, Jazz's hands sliding over the sensitive panels, but the other mech was shuddering, the heat weaving through one into the other. They were one… bound by Spark threads… His head sank down onto a warm silvery shoulder, his lips brushing across warm Energon lines, feeling the pulse beneath his mouth, his glossa sliding over it, lapping at the warm metallic flesh… tasting Jazz in return.

The first surge of heat broke through them, their systems so hot that they could almost not cool themselves, lubricant shimmered across their hips as they rocked slowly, wires and sensor nodes rubbing, hands touching everywhere… never lingering too long… stroking… mouths burning against each other, hungry and so very desperate.

And the impressions were becoming deeper…

The depth and perception of them dramatically changing, clearer… sharper… heated.

And Jazz was staring up at Prowl.

A soundless cry of his lover's name escaping him as Prowl's Spark plunged completely into Jazz, filling them both, completing what their Sparks had started.

Bond!

A Sparkbond purred like ecstasy in the love both felt.

Jazz's Spark almost burst as it was filled with the love that was all of him, all the barriers falling, crumbling before him… Allowing him into a place he had never thought he would be… Thoughts… emotions… memories were being freely given shared… And his barriers were dropped too…

"_Jazz_…" The whisper of his name filled his audios, the meaning of his word becoming a prayer, a loving caress… everything he had ever desired being given to him.

And the heat was returning with force… sweeping them up. Carrying them higher, defying all limits that had ever been placed upon them, their lives forever bound together within this love… pure and driven by such emotions from both of them that it would never fade or flicker. They were meant to be two halves of the same being…

"Come with me!"

"Always." And they were riding the waves of heat that crashed through them, flying through memories and delighted dreams, the hopes of the future being given a chance to live.

Together… the world exploded with brilliant light and with the heat of their love, both of them overloading with a cry of the other's name.

* * *

Prowl jolted awake suddenly, body tensed on the berth as he woke abruptly out of recharge, the Bond thrumming within him, his frame shivering with the remembered emotions that had taken him again. The first of many scares that had peppered their lives, the latest here on Earth leaving Prowl almost inconsolable as Ratchet repaired Jazz… He had arrived soon after Prime's group, following with the first of many Autobot teams to come to Earth. His Spark desperate to find that of his beloved, having felt the pain… the moment of heat and tearing of components…

He had almost gone into stasis lock when he saw Jazz… his processors near glitching… His emotion subroutines gone completely out of control and left him caught between hope, grief and anger that this had happened to Jazz while he had been in transit. He had haunted Medbay, being thrown out constantly or dragged off by someone to get a little fuel and recharge.

The moment Jazz was awake, Prowl was like glue on his Bondmate, driving Ratchet up the wall and ending up getting several wrenches thrown at him… But what could you expect from him? He loved Jazz and their Bond was desperate for reassurance that all would indeed be well… All the time he spent off duty had been curled up against Jazz in their berth at the new Autobot Base, his arms wrapped tightly about him protectively.

Something warm shifted between his doorwings, pressing in closer as an arm flopped about his waist, a warm lazy kiss being pressed against the back of one wing, Jazz scooting forwards slightly against the warm body, delighting himself in teasing those doorwings… Knowing the soft touches would distract Prowl from his thoughts, lips sliding over the warm wing slowly, trailing a glossa about the edge lightly before letting his head rest between them, nuzzling the sensitive panelling between.

"What's the matter?"

"Noth…"

"Wrong answer." That warm arm curled a little more tightly about Prowl's waist, slender hips bumping up against that warm aft for a moment.

"Nightmares." He admitted softly… They plagued him, knowing that he had almost lost his beloved…

"I'll make you forget them…" Jazz promised softly, lips brushing over a wing slowly, hands sliding upwards across Prowl's chassis tracing out the lines across that warm Spark casing… "I'll make you forget everything… including your own name."

"You always know… just what I need…" He relaxed into the touch, melting into it slowly. Allowing Jazz's warm comforting thoughts to flow through their bond and into him, allowed it to coil around the images of his nightmare and leave behind it a warm reassuring love.

"I just have a knack you know… for getting under your armour."

"You seem to be there more often…"

"You complaining?"

"No. Definitely not. I just happen to like being under your armour a whole lot more…"

* * *

**Author's Note: XD** Don't worry they'll get other side stories during the Desire Series. XD And the winner for Ratchet is Ironhide XD by request. XD however Wheeljack is now "up for grabs" XD suggestions are welcome! XDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
